Purity in Determination
by Pseudonom-DP
Summary: [Content rating for mild language and excessive violence.] (Cover art by Spythedragon on deviantART, used with permission.) At the end of the world, only one other remains, and it's to the death.


The purity in nothingness was amazing. Monsters and spectres, wiped clean off the surface of the world. Paradise. There had been objectors to that ideal of utopia, but now all was dealt with, all through the wonders of determination. But then, footsteps...

 **One left.**

"Purification in progress."

" _Greetings._ "

 **Attack - Competences - Wide Angle**

Chara  
HP: 99 / CP: ?  
Light weakness against Karma  
Extra Boss

 *** ACT  
** *** CHECK  
** *** THE BATTER - ? ATK ? DEF  
** *** Last one in the way.**

Chara lunged first, knife at the ready as they ran at the monstrosity that was The Batter. Knife and bat clashed against each other, sending an echo rippling into the nothingness. A crack in The Batter's stoic mask began to show, sweating despite maintaining a stone-faced scowl throughout. "Omega! _Photographic Blur!_ " The Add-On came in blazing from the side, shattering Chara's defense and knocking them some distance away.

The First Child's eyes fixated on the three halo-like creatures surrounding The Batter, stifling a giggle. "What a nuisance."

"And they will be your undoing." Batter gave the attack order, and the three of them came flying at Chara at varying speeds. " _Optimised Blur!_ " Omega bounced left and right unpredictably, before lunging forth with enough speed to...lightly bounce off of them, barely making a dent. Chara swatted the Add-On away with the Real Knife, inflicting a bloody wound and sending it back to its master. " _Cubist Tragedy!_ " Epsilon grinded along the ground like a sawblade, but Chara was more than prepared. They sidestepped the attack with ease, a movement not unlike a certain deceased skeleton. As they dodged, however, Epsilon curved and honed in on the child again at a dangerous speed, only briefly deterred by a swing of the knife before coming back to Chara again and again, refusing to back down.

"How awfully persistent..." However tiring, Chara didn't give up, noticing Epsilon take a little bit of damage with each successive parry, coming back with less and less momentum.

" _Awaited Embrace!_ " Just as Epsilon seemed done for, Alpha shot at Chara's back, entering and leaving quickly in a deceptively weak hit. They felt an immense pressure, a kind of pressure that Chara knew firsthand.

" _Poison...?!_ " The demon crumpled, glaring daggers at The Batter, now closing in on them.

"Return from whence you came, spectre." He pointed the bat at his target mere feet away, meeting their animalistic eyes with a cold stare.

"I'll..." Chara's blood trickled out of their mouth, the poison corroding deeper and deeper. In the glint of the knife, The Batter could see the hatred in their expression. "I'LL KILL YOU!" In a blink, the child got up and lunged with a murderous fury, holding a smile that betrayed the rest of their face.

The Batter's fingers snapped.

" _What_ —" Epsilon blindsided Chara immediately, sending them flying out of The Batter's range. Alpha caught them on the rebound, skyrocketing them into the air, followed by Omega dunking the child back down to the hard floor. The pain was immense, but Chara's DETERMINATION dwarfed it tenfold. The Add-Ons circled the child like vultures, but that didn't stop them from advancing towards The Batter. Alpha came at them again. _In my way._ A single swipe severed the mock-angelic ring, accompanied by a glorious row of nines. Then Epsilon, then Omega. _In. My. Way._ Chara hardly batted an eye, gazing deep into The Batter's SOUL as they struck down the nuisances. "You're next." After slaughtering his companions, Chara at least hoped to get some kind of reaction from the constantly unfeeling Batter. Yet, nothing. Even as they drew close, The Batter stood with his weapon primed in a defensive stance, arms squared, back straight, and fingers clenched on the bat with absolute stillness. Chara darted forward, breaking into a maniacal sprint, clutching the Real Knife in their tiny hands in a death grip. The Batter's eyes narrowed.

A moment's hesitation. _That wasn't a defensive stance._ The former human came to a grinding halt midway through The Batter's windup.

Chara was staring Hell right in the eyes. " _Ultimate Homerun._ " At the last moment, Chara dropped the knife and ducked at The Batter's feet. The air itself shrieked as The Batter swung, creating gigantic ripples into the nothingness of the void. The Fallen Child almost regretted the sins crawling down their back in that moment, shuddering to imagine what it would be like to be on the receiving end... But now, an opening presented itself. They dove in and tackled The Batter, finally catching him off-guard for once. Plunging the knife into his monochrome jersey put Chara in a state of bliss, watching the green life bar become stained with red...

"In my _way!_ In my _way!_ " Blood splashed onto Chara's face, taking depraved glee in driving the knife in and out of The Batter's flesh in a sanguine mess, a sensation so incredibly different from yanking dust from a monster's body.

"Damned brat..." Batter grit his teeth, fluctuating in between healthy and vigorous to mortally wounded with every usage of _Save Third Base_ and Chara's stabbings. Even so, his CP was going to run out eventually, and quite soon, after blowing a fourth of his competence into _Ultimate Homerun._

"Ahahahahahaha!" Demonic laughter surged in his ears, as his bouts of healing lessened and more wounds appeared. "Ahaha..." Chara's shrill voice began to quiet. The knife went the furthest it ever went, causing The Batter to sputter out curses, losing the strength to hold onto the bat. "Ha..." The knife stopped. The demon silenced. The Batter felt a tiny head collapse onto him, and only when he saw the bubbling purple mixed in with Chara's blood trickling from their lip did he realize the poison had vanquished the spectre. He pushed the child off, and used the bat to support himself, limping to a nearby save station.

"Dumbass. Your frail vessel won't last long with Alpha's poison if you overexert yourself." He muttered, revitalizing himself and his Add-Ons with the press of a button. Just as the nothingness began to encompass all once more...

" _Greetings._ " A twinkle in the distance glimmered, and the demon called once more. The Batter turned, the Add-Ons at his side and his bat ready to bludgeon.

 **AN: And there you have it. Feel free to comment, criticize, and ask questions. Truthfully, I don't actually know who would win in a fight, so you're free to disagree.**


End file.
